ReapTheChaos Sandbox 4
Welcome to the Mafia Wiki! The Community Portal is where this wiki community comes together to organize and discuss projects for the wiki. To view our current and upcoming projects, see the project section below. To discuss the projects, see our . New to wikis? *If you're new to wikis, you may want to read the beginner's . *If you're new to the Mafia Wiki, please look over our Guidelines and Policies and our Writing and Editing Guide. How to help out *To see what's been happening lately, take a look at our page. *If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. *If you're familiar with the Mafia Games, take a look at the Source category and see if you can verify anything in there. Upcoming Projects Mafia: The City of lost Heaven vehicle page design and rewrite Scope of the project: *Design a new page layout applicable to all Mafia I vehicles. *Create separate pages for unlike vehicles. (ie different names, stats etc.) *Remove speculation on vehicle design. *Obtain availability on all vehicles. (ie chapter, free ride, etc.) Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven image project Scope of the project: *Identify substandard images and add them to the Images-Needing Replacement category. (Add the image itself, not the page it's on.) **Substandard images are ones of poor visible quality, undersized, improperly centered or cropped images, poorly lit images or images with non-English HUD. *Replace all substandard images with ones of better quality or improve the quality using image editing software. **Do not upload replacement images as a new file, simply go to the old image and select "replace" from the edit drop down menu. Clothing page project Scope of the project: *Establish a plan for clothing pages and set them all up with the same format, including page names. *Pages include Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Special Clothing, Clothing in Mafia II, Mafia II Special Clothing and Clothing in Joe's Adventures. *Insure all available clothing options are listed. On Hold Projects Wanted Poster Project Scope of the project: *Complete the location descriptions and upload location images of the remaining Wanted Posters. If you would like to take on any of the upcoming or on hold projects, leave a message in the for more information. Current Projects Image Renaming Project Scope of the project: *Read over our Media Policies page for an understanding of proper image naming criteria. *Browse through our Image categories to find inappropriately named images. Any image with abbreviations, letter or number strings or foreign language need to be renamed. To put it another way, if you can't tell what the image is by reading its name, it needs renaming. *Rename images to something descriptive of their content, the name should be kept short while still conveying its subject. Leave a space between words, and images of the same topic should be further distinguished by using a numbering series. (i.e. Vito Scaletta 08, Room service 12) Mafia II Image Replacement Roject Scope of the project: *Identify substandard images and add them to the Images-Needing Replacement category. (Add the image itself, not the page it's on.) **Substandard images are ones of poor visible quality, undersized, improperly centered or cropped images, poorly lit images or images with non-English HUD. *Replace all substandard images with ones of better quality or improve the quality using image editing software. **Do not upload replacement images as a new file, simply go to the old image and select "replace" from the edit drop down menu. Link Reformatting Project Scope of the project: *Over time Wikia has undergone many changes, some of those involve how various items were linked on the pages. This project involves updating those links to the current standard. *Wikipedia links. **Many people are unaware that Wikipedia can be linked to internally and have formatted them as external links, such as Link text here which made a link that looks like this: Link text here. The proper way to link to Wikipedia is to use the internal link format such as: Link Text Here. *File links. **Links to files and images work the same as page links, they're not required to be continuous as they appear in the url bar, so no underscores are needed in the file name. They should be written exactly as they appear on the file pages, i.e. Lassiter Series 69 Front.jpg, not Lassiter_Series_69_Front.jpg. **Files contained within infoboxes, galleries or slide shows do not require the File: or Image: prefix, just the file name itself, so File:Vito Scaletta.jpg need only be Vito Scaletta.jpg when it's in an infobox or enclosed within gallery tags. If you would like to help out with any of the current projects, leave a message in the and we'll be happy to give you more details. Category:Site Administration